bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Bear
Polar Bear is the sixth, and the last, Quest bear to be accessed in the game, considering Onett is not a bear. He is located halfway up the hill between the Honey Bee Gate and the Lion Bee Gate. To reach Polar Bear, go past the Honey Bee Gate, then go up the ramp that starts next to the Pumpkin Patch. Turn right, then follow the path between the snow/ice blocks until you see him on your right. (But you can use a method to bypass the gate if needed, and of course, you can use cannons + parachute/glider as a shortcut.) Quests Polar Bear's quests require defeating mobs and collecting pollen for him, and in return, he will give you honey, treats, and Polar Power, which increases max bee energy by 5%. Some quests also give a ticket, and one quest gives two tickets. Polar Power stacks additively: if you complete three Polar Bear quests, your bees' max energy will increase by 5%+5%+5%=15%, or to put it another way, it will be multiplied by 1.15. The indicator for Polar Power is a fork on a blue square, with a number representing the number of quests you've completed. The Polar Power you earn is permanent - it will only ever go up, never down. 2019 Egg Hunt Quest List Polar Bear has 18 quests that he will randomly assign and can be completed indefinitely. Make sure to find (Ctrl + F) the quest before adding something. In addition to the rewards listed, each quest has a chance to yield extra rewards including: 50x Treat, 100x Treat, Blue Extract, Red Extract, Glitter, Glue, Oil, Enzymes, Magic Bean. Dialogue Polar Bear doesn't give much information in his quest dialogues as he has the simplest dialogue in the game. Gallery PolarBearPrespective.png|Polar Bear's perspective view Trivia * There has been a bug which prevented Polar Bear's quests counting towards the Quest Badge. * He's the last bear with a list of endless repeating quests, the other two being Black Bear and Brown Bear. * Polar Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Package https://web.roblox.com/catalog/837018588/Cartoony-Animation-Package * He's one of the two bears to give a unique ability (Polar Power) after every quest, the other being Science Bear, who gives the Science Enhancement. * He's the only bear that gives unlimited quests without a cooldown. * He's the only Bear in the game with repeatable quests which requires defeating mobs. * If you only consider the quests which require defeating mobs, the quests of Polar Bear may be the ones which require the most amount of time to be completed, due to the mob cooldown. This has also greatly increased the difficulty of Bee Bear's quests, because they require 35 Polar Bear Quests, in total. Therefore, the time taken to complete Bee Bear's quest is hugely dependent on your luck on getting quests without the need to wait for mobs to respawn. * He is one of the only 3 bears to have infinite quests. He, Gifted Riley Bee, Gifted Bucko Bee, Black Bear and Brown Bear are the only quest givers to have infinite quests. * He has a cousin called Bee Bear, a travelling bear. * Some Bee Bear Quests involve Completing Polar Bear Quests. * If you gave Polar Bear a Present, you would get: x3 Oil, x2500 Treats, x4 Pumpkin Patch Boost and x10 Polar Power Buff. * When you gave Polar Bear a Present, it said "��Science Bear has given you some gifts!��" instead of, "��Polar Bear has given you some gifts!��" Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC